The Job
by ConstantSnow
Summary: This has changed into a drabble collection. If you want something, just requested it. Slash Only however. Any Male/Reid.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Sexual Content. Strong Language. No Underaged readers. Minor Bondage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CM, it's related characters or themes. I'm not paid for this or any other fic.

It should say at the top of the job application for the B.A.U.:

Don't expect a sex life.

**New Lovers Try To Screw Like Rabbits**

They'd been dating for two months now, and Morgan was getting anxious. Reid had been giving him odd looks, wringing his hands, and talking to hushed voices to Jj on the plane, and every time the young doctor saw Garcia, he'd turn pink. This had been going on for about a week or two now.

When they got back to D.C. Reid invited Morgan back to his apartment, the young doctor was nervous, and wouldn't look Morgan in the eyes.

When they got home. Morgan was surprised that Reid made the first move.

They had ordered take-out, sat down to enjoy a movie laying comfortably together on the couch.

Morgan had always known that he'd have to wait for Reid to be ready.

When Reid said he wanted to have sex, he was stuttering and started sprouting off statistics about couples, gay and straight, that have longer relationships with a good sex life. Morgan just grinned and kissed the young doctor.

They managed to make it into Reid's bedroom and get more then halfway undressed and onto Reid's bed before both cells went off.

Reid was so out of it, he didn't hear his phone. Morgan gritted his teeth and leaned off the bed to grab his phone which was still in the pocket of his jeans.

"Sorry kiddos, Hotch told me to call you. There's a bad case down in Texas, nine girls missing in twenty-nine hours. First two have already been found dead." Jj said.

"We just got home, you've got to be shitting me." Morgan said, looking down at Reid who was a beautifully disheveled blushing mess on the dark bed sheets. "Right now? You couldn't have waited like an hour or two?"

"Sorry Morgan." Jj said. "Come in now, wheels up in twenty. We brief on the plane."

Morgan groaned and hung up the phone. "Sorry Pretty Boy, we've got work."

"No." Reid whined. "I've been trying to psyche myself up for this for the past two weeks."

"Don't worry, I'll get you later." Morgan said pulling on his pants, shifting the front of them uncomfortably as his erection was squashed beneath the heavy fabric of his jeans.

**Three Strikes and Your OUT**

They tried two other times to have sex, both times were ended prematurely by phone calls due to cases.

Morgan was sprouting every curse under the sun as they walked into the office after the third call, Reid was blushing brightly, and wouldn't look Gideon in the eyes because his mentor had been the one to call Morgan, and the couple was in the center of foreplay, and Reid had moaned because Morgan didn't want to stop while he was talking about the case.

It was supposed to be their day off, but no rest for the wicked.

Morgan wouldn't talk directly to Jj who'd taken the case, or Hotch who said they should leave as soon as possible.

A sexually frustrated Derek Morgan, is not a happy one.

**Screw Romance**

The first time Morgan and Reid had sex, was during a case. The hotel they were staying at was decent, but the walls were paper thin. Morgan and Reid had rooms right next to each other. Morgan heard Reid masturbating, and lost it. He almost kicked the door down when it took Reid to long to answer.

When Morgan got into the room, he kissed Reid passionately, and threw the young doctor up against the nearest surface, by the time they got back to Reid's hotel bed, Morgan's clothes were gone, Reid had been prepared quickly with spit and eager fingers. Morgan hardly stopped touching Reid long enough to fit a condom on himself.

It was far from romantic, it was fast, rough and messy, but at least they were both satisfied.

But the next morning when they drove towards the Police department, Gideon gave them a lecture they will never forget about being quite during sex, then laughing as he said. "Never knew anyone as vocal as you Spencer."

Reid was beat red, and scarred for life by the time the SUV's came to a stop. Reid wouldn't look any of his co-workers in the eyes, and told Morgan they were never having sex again.

Morgan just leaned back in his chair in grinned, he was to damn happy right now to care about '_Never'_ having sex again.

**I Kink Not**

Reid likes to touch during sex, likes to feel his lover's body in the motion of making love, or fucking like bunnies as Morgan lovingly called it.

So, Morgan decided he wanted to find out what happened when Reid couldn't touch, and tied Reid's hands together with the doctor's tie, and looped it around the headboard.

Reid's body moved more to compensate. He arched, and writhed more then ever, and god was it hot, but it took Reid longer to get off.

Which normally for Morgan wouldn't be a problem....

Unless your boss comes into your hotel room.

"Morgan, Reid we got ne-"

"Hotch!" Reid squeaked in terror at his boss seeing him tied to the headboard.

"I should've knocked." Hotch said, walking backwards out of the room and closing the door.

Morgan groaned and let his head drop to Reid's chest. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"You're never tying me up again Derek." Reid whispered harshly.

"Oh hell fucking yes I am." Morgan said.

"Well definitely not when we're working." Reid said quietly as he blushed trying to get his hands free.

Morgan looked up at him. "No, we just need to lock the damn door next time." Morgan said loosening the knot and Reid's hands came free.

**Recovery Period**

"Derek," Reid whined rolling over to hit his lover. "I'm to tired."

"I'm tired too, but we were promised twelve hours recovery, and I plan on using my time to the fullest." Morgan said running a hand over Reid's chest, lifting his slimmer lover's shirt up to feel his skin.

"We haven't slept in forty-eight hours." Reid moaned pitifully. "Go to sleep Derek."

"Come on Pretty boy, look you're hard." Morgan said cupping his lover's erection.

Reid moaned and rolled on top of Morgan, kissing him tiredly.

Both of them fell asleep without touching more then five minutes, and slept until noon the next day.

**Birthday Sex? Maybe Next Year**

"Happy Birthday Derek." Reid whispered kissing his lover on the cheek.

"Thanks Pretty Boy." Morgan said, rolling them both over so he was hovering over Reid. "I love you." He said trailing kisses down Reid's long neck.

"Derek, Jj's sleeping in the room right next to ours." Reid said biting back a moan.

"So, it's my birthday, I want sex." Morgan said unbuttoning Reid's shirt.

"Birthday sex? You can't be serious." Reid said and Morgan looked at him. "We're in the middle of a case."

"So?" Morgan asked.

"Do you remember the last six times we tried to have sex during a case?" Reid asked.

"Don't be so loud." Morgan said kissing Reid's chest.

Reid covered his mouth with both hands as Morgan sucked on his nipple.

Morgan grinned victoriously and pulled off his lover's pants and palmed his growing erection. Reid moaned again, this time not as softly as he would've liked.

They both stopped when Jj pounded on the wall their bed was against. "Not tonight boys! I'm to damn tired to listen to you going at it!" The blond said through the wall.

"Jj! It's my birthday!" Morgan cried.

"Oh well! You two are too loud!" Jj yelled.

Reid put his hands over his face. "This is so damn embarrassing. Why do you have to be so fucking horny all the time?" Reid muttered into his hands.

Morgan chuckled. "You just said 'fucking,' Spencer." Morgan pulled Reid's hands away from his face. "Say fuck Spencer."

"Derek." Reid warned.

"Come on Pretty boy." Morgan said nibbling Reid's bottom lip. "For me."

"Fuck." Reid said and Morgan grinned.

"Say it again." Morgan sucked hard on Reid's neck.

"F-fuck." Reid moaned softly.

"I said NO!" Jj yelled on the other side of the wall.

Both men broke into laughter, Morgan rested his forehead against Reid's when they calmed down.

"Birthday sex?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe next year." Reid said.

**Definition of a Quickie**

Reid bit his hand as Morgan thrust into him, and picked up a hard fast pace. Morgan sucked on any flesh of Reid's body he get his mouth on and wasn't still covered by their clothes. Reid's hands were out bracing himself against the wall, and his legs were shaking as he tired to keep himself upright.

"Fuck, I love you." Morgan pants.

"S-shut up and m-move. We've o-only got ten minutes." Reid said.

Morgan chuckled and moved a hand over Reid's hip. "Love it when you talk dirty Pretty boy." Morgan pushed Reid up against the wall and began thrusting harder and faster.

Reid moaned. "F-Fuck Derek."

**End of Chapter**

I was just bored and my boyfriend mentioned something to me, and this is the result ^-^ Don't you wish you knew that conversation?

Please review and Comment

Thanks for Reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** This story contains sexual content, strong language and adult situations not suitable for minors.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds, it's related characters, themes, or situations. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Part Two**

**The Call of Doom**

Spencer panted hard, gripping the sheets under his hands tightly, Derek pounded into his ruthlessly, it'd been two weeks since they last had sex, and they were desperate.

Spencer arched his back, and pushed his feet into the mattress, twisting the sheets around his hands when Derek reached down and started fisting his cock.

One of their cells went off.

"D-Don't answer it." Spencer moaned, opening glazed eyes to look at his lover. Morgan had slowed his movements, but not stopped them completely.

"It's probably Jj." Derek said, then leaned down to suck on Spencer's neck.

The phone rang again, this time Spencer looked over at the bedside table. He groaned when Derek bit his nipple.

"Don't even think about it Pretty Boy." Derek growled, and thrust harder, making Spencer arch and scream, his eyes rolling back in his head.

A third ring.

"I-If we miss the call o-our pay gets docked." Spencer said.

"I don't give a fuck." Derek thrust harder into his lover, making his breath hitch, and his body tremble. "It's our day off."

The fourth ring breaks out, and both men disentangle from each other and reach for the phone.

"Morgan."

**Jealous Much**

Reid smiled, and blushed looking down at his coffee as one of the local officers talked to him.

"Seriously, cutie like you shouldn't be runnin' 'round chasin' bad guys." The officer, Sam White said leaning a bit closer. "A couple of the guys were wonderin' if ya wanted ta go get a drink. Seein' as your team ain't flyin' out till mornin'."

Reid blushed more, he had no idea how to react to someone flirting with him. He didn't know how to react when Morgan flirted with him.

"Oh come now sugar, you look like you know how ta have a good time." Officer White said putting his hand on Spencer's arm.

"Oh, trust me, he knows how to have a real good time." Morgan said stepping up behind Spencer, wrapping his arms around the younger's slim waist and resting his head on Spencer's shoulder. "But you aren't ever going to find out about what he can do." Morgan raised an eyebrow, and the officer walked away. "What the hell do you think you're doing Pretty Boy?" Derek whispered harshly in Spencer's ear, making him shiver.

"I wasn't doing anything." Spencer said.

"Didn't look like nothing to me." Derek said. "I want you to go get in the truck, we're going to go back to the hotel and I'm going to show you who you belong to. Got it Pretty Boy?" Derek squeezed Spencer's crotch hard but briefly, then pulled away. "Go on."

Reid hurried away, grabbing his things quickly and heading outside.

Morgan grinned and grabbed his coat.

**Jealous 2**

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked eyeing his lover suspiciously. He'd only seen that look a few times, but it usually lead to hot and heavy sex that left them both unable and unwilling to move.

"Nothing." Reid said straddling Morgan's legs.

"Nothing? Doesn't look like nothing." Morgan said putting his hands on Reid's hips.

Spencer smiled, leaned down and pressed his lips against Derek's, and ran his hands down Morgan's arms, and took his wrists in his hands, and brought them further around his waist.

Derek heard the click of handcuffs, and Spencer slid from his arms. Derek looked at his now cuffed wrists, then up at Spencer who was kneeling at the end of the bed. "Pretty Boy? What are you doing?" Morgan asked.

"It's to teach you, to keep your hands to yourself." Reid said getting off the bed, to stand at the end of it.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked shifting.

"With those girls." Spencer said pulling off his sweater. "Sweet talking them, touching their arms and hands." He worked on the buttons of his shirt, not taking his eyes off of Derek.

Morgan bit his tongue, it had taken him forever to get Spencer to get to a point where, just when they were alone, that he expressed himself. And an angry Spencer Reid, with that adorable as all hell kitten glare he was giving, was not something Derek was going to ruin, but he would encourage.

"I was just doing my job." Morgan said.

Spender's eyes narrowed slightly. "No, your job was asking them questions about who could be the unsub, not flirting with them." Spencer unbuttoned his pants, and pulled down the zipper, but didn't pull his pants off. He got back on the bed and straddled Derek again. The older man had only put on a pair of boxers after he had showered.

"Pretty Boy, you know I only love you." Derek leaned forward to kiss him, but Spencer pulled back.

"Not happening." Spencer said, his eyes were dark with pent up lust and anger, and if it wasn't the hottest fucking thing Derek had ever seen, he had no idea what was. "We're doing things my way. That means, you don't get to touch, I know you like to be in charge Derek, but not tonight."

Derek fought the urge to moan as Spencer rocked down onto his groin. He so had to make Spencer jealous more often.

**Work Related Stress**

"Hey baby." Morgan said walking up behind Spencer. "Guess what I just heard?"

Reid raised an eyebrow as Morgan kissed down his neck. "What?"

"That sex can reduce work related stress." Morgan ran his hands down Reid's chest.

"Really?"m Reid asked leaning back agianst his lover's strong chest.

"Yes, why don't we test the theory?" Morgan asked. He undid the button to Spencer's pants with ease, and unzipped him before sliding his hand into Spencer's boxers, and rubbing him into hardness. Spencer moaned and hung his head. "Fuck you're sexy." Derek whispered in his ear.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing!"

The two broke apart quickly, Spencer was bright red, and had dropped to his knees in shock, pulling his ruffled shirt down to cover his front.

"Garcia." Morgan gritted out between his teeth. "You couldn't have waited like ten minutes."

Garcia crossed her arms over her chest. "You shouldn't be deflowering young Dr. Reid on government property." She said. "Most of all my office!"

"...I'm already deflowered." Reid whispered looking up at her.

"Of course you are sweetie." Garcia said softly, then turned her attention back to Morgan. "This is your fault isn't it? You talked him into this didn't you?"

"Why would you think I did it?" Morgan asked.

"Because Spencer wouldn't have sex at work unless you talked him into it. Shame on you Derek Morgan, shame on you." She said. "Now get out of my office." Garcia pointed to the door.

"C-could you turn around for a minute?" Reid whispered.

"Oh, oh!" Garcia turned around.

Reid stood slowly and fixed his clothes before glaring at Morgan. "You're sleeping on the couch!" He huffed before leaving the room.

"Damnit!" Morgan said and left after his angered lover.

Garcia grinned and looked at the video camera hooked up to one of the computer screens, the little red light was on, it was recording even though the screen was black. She had been trying to find out who had been taking her sticky notes, but this was so much better. "Maybe I should've waited." She said, then hummed. "Maybe next time." She said.

**End of Chapter Two**

Garcia's the bomb! I want to be Garcia when I grow up ^-^ I would totally do what she did!

Tell me what you think

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** This fic is rated mature for sexual content, adult language and situations. No underaged readers please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters, themes or situations. Copyright infringement is not intended.

* * *

**Profiling Sex?**

"Don't profile me!" Reid snapped with a pout. Morgan looked up at him. "Don't give me that look either. I know what it means!"

"What are you talking about Spencer?" Morgan asked, fighting back a grin.

"You make that face when you get ready to say something dirty. You're thinking about what my reaction is going to be. We had a rule, no profiling each other." Reid said.

Morgan chuckled and got off the couch and stood in front of Reid who was standing in front of one of the wall to ceiling bookshelves that lined his loft. "I've been watching you all morning babe." Morgan said putting his hands on Reid's hips. "I know for a fact that you've been thinking dirty too." Morgan said and Reid blushed. "The way you've been acting; you know it drives me wild. You keep biting and licking your lips, running your tongue on the inside of your cheek. You keep running your hand through your hair so it falls in your face, then you brush it behind your ears. You've got your feet spread apart trying to make your lower half look bigger so your erection's less noticeable in your pants." Morgan grinned smugly when Reid muttered something and looked down. "And you keep rubbing your stomach, making your shirt lift up so I can see your hipbones. Pretty Boy, if you're horny and you want sex, all you have to do is ask."

"...But I never know if you're in the mood or not." Reid muttered the blush starting to run down his neck.

"All you have to say is that you want sex, and I'll be in the mood." Morgan said.

"Really?" Reid asked.

Morgan grinned again. "Try it. Say '_Derek, I want to have sex.'_ and see what happens." His deeper voice was husky, his eyes dark with lust.

Reid looked down, but Morgan caught his chin and made him look up. "D-Derek,... I-... I want to have sex." Reid said.

"Thought you'd never ask Spence." Morgan said rolling his hips into Reid's and Reid moaned and his eyes fluttered closed. They stumbled into the bedroom and fell onto the bed.

As they began pulling each other's clothes off Reid pressed his lips against Morgan's ear. "I'm still mad at you for profiling me." Reid whispered and Morgan laughed breathlessly.

* * *

**End**

Sorry it's only one thing and it's so short but I wanted to put this out so that everyone knows that this fic isn't dead. It's just hard to come up with these actually.

Thanks for reading

Please Review and Comment.


	4. Note, please read

**Author's Note:**

Someone suggested since I haven't been able to come up with any ideas for 'The Job' that I should start taking requests.

I thought it was a wonderful idea, so please feel free to send in your requests or prompts. It can only be slash pairings though, but doesn't have to be Reid/Morgan.

It can be with Hotch, Gideon, Rossi, hell even an Unsub.

ConstantSnow


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **untitled **  
**

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Derek Morgan / Spencer Reid / Aaron Hotchner

**Warnings:** Graphic Sex. Homosexual pairing. Adult Language. OoC-ness Threesome. Anal. Oral. Boy-kissing.

**Summary:** Requested by: Surley Daemonik. Who wanted something along the lines of; Garcia and the girls hack in to Morgan or Reid's computer and turn on the webcam because of the nonstop bragging of one Derek Morgan about the sexual know how of his Pretty Boy. The girls get the shock of their lives when Hotch joins in.

**Author's Note:** This is the first time I have even written a threesome of any kind so I hope I did alright. I honestly have no idea what I was doing. I was kinda taking hints from some of the threesome fics I've read before.

* * *

Jj sighed, shifting the stack of files in her arms as she made her way down to Garcia's office. It was a long day and most of the team had already gone home, though she had seen Emily's things still on her desk.

The blond paused when she came to Garcia's closed office door. Her brow furrowed as she heard a noise... giggling?

Good Lord what had Garcia done now. Jj opened the door, scaring the people inside.

Emily and Garcia both nearly jumped out of their seats, though upon seeing her, they relaxed.

"What are you doing?" Jj asked, looking over their heads at the computer screen they had been staring so intently at. She was pretty sure that it was a picture of Morgan's bedroom, but she couldn't be sure because she'd only been to his place once and had only seen his bedroom in passing.

"Would you believe me if we said nothing?" Garcia asked innocently.

"Hardly." Was Jj's answer. "So spill."

"Garcia hacked in to Morgan's laptop." Emily answered easily. "Shut the door, you're not going to want to miss the show." Jj looked at the two women for a few seconds, then slowly shut the door, and dropped her files on the end of one of the tech filled tables.

"What show?" Jj asked, pulling up another chair in order to sit down.

"Our boys just headed in to the shower." Garcia said grinning evily.

"You don't mean..."

"Oh yes she does." Emily said.

"This is so wr-" Jj stopped when across the screen walked Derek Morgan, a navy colored towle wrapped around his waist the only thing protecting his 'modesty'. Jj's mouth fell open a little. She knew Morgan was... _built_ but seeing the dark skinned man like that was enough to make her shift a bit in her seat.

"Oh my Chocolate Adonis." Garcia breathed, putting her hand over her ample chest.

_"You coming Pretty Boy." _ Morgan called and a few seconds later, Spencer walked in to frame, a navy towle was also wrapped around his thin waist.

Reid wasn't anything like Morgan, but without his baggy clothes on, it was clear to see that he wasn't all skin and bone, there was a little bit of adorable muscle growing on him.

Emily actually giggled next to her, like a teen watching a dirty movie for the first time. "This is going to be good." She said, as Morgan pulled Reid closer by the towle around his waist.

_"I've been wanting to do this all day."_ Morgan said huskily and began kissing down Reid's thin pale neck.

"We so shouldn't be watching this." Jj said, Garcia and Prentiss turned to her, and she sank back in her seat. "I'll never be able to look at them the same again."

"Don't you want to know if it's true?" Garcia asked.

"If what is?" Jj replied with cautious curiosity.

"If Reid really is as good in bed as Morgan says." Emily replied easily.

Jj was curious, Morgan got endless amounts of amusement by broadcasting Spence's bedroom abilities while his lover blushed every shade of red that there was. But Jj couldn't tell if it was just Morgan's way of teasing Reid or if it was true.

"I dunno..." Jj finally began, knowing that she'd feel so guilty for the rest of her life for this, but then she heard Spence give a little whimper over the speakers as Morgan rutted against him, and her resolve crumbled. She turned her eyes back to the screen and watched as Morgan worked his mouth over Reid's neck and his hands over his pale torso.

* * *

Morgan grinned as he pushed his compliant lover back on the bed, and got no sound of protest. He straddled the other's thin waist, and bent over him, sucking hard on the underside of his chin, knowing how much it aroused his boy.

"Derek." Spencer breathed, slender fingers moving up his toned arms to his shoulders. Morgan hummed as he licked a sensual trail across Reid's stomach, loving the way the younger man's breath hitched and his long fingers splayed across the back of his shaved head.

The bedroom door swung open, and made them both look towards it. Reid blushed brightly and ducked his head while Morgan simply grinned.

"Started without me, I see." The newcomer said, his voice even and calm.

"You took to long Hotch." Morgan said, sitting up. "You know I have no self control when it comes to Spencer."

The senior profiler didn't reply, just began stripping away his suit, piece by piece, leaving a trail from the door to the bed. He knelt on it, and Morgan surged forward, capturing his boss' lips in a heated kiss. Morgan put his hand on the back of Hotch's neck, tangling his fingers in the man's short hair, trying to win their constant fight for dominance.

Between and beneath them, Reid moaned as he watched them, catching glimpses of their tongues. The youngest of them bit his bottom lip and squirmed after watching them kiss for several agonizingly long seconds. Morgan broke away grinning, both Hotch and himself actually short of breath. Morgan looked down at Reid with heated dark eyes.

"Looks like someone feels left out Hotch." Morgan said, and Hotch turned his attention to their youngest. Reid squirmed under thier heated gazes. "We should fix that." Morgan said. "Give him a kiss Hotch." Hotch glanced at Morgan, raising an eyebrow minutely, not one used to taking orders, but he complied under the circumstances and leaned down, covering Reid's already swollen lips with his own.

Reid wrapped an arm around Hotch's shoulders quickly, easiily distracted by the man's minstrations that he didn't think to pay attention to what Morgan was doing. The subtle click of the cap of a lube bottle being opened or the obscene squirting sound were lost to him as Hotch's tongue invaded his mouth and the older man's hands roamed his torso with skilled ease.

* * *

The three women had been speechless since the arrival of their boss, Aaron Hotchner, to their private porno. They couldn't tear their eyes away from the screen as the scene unfolded unbelieveably before their very eyes.

The three men moved with ease, like they'd done this many times before.

As Hotch kissed Reid, Morgan moved between the young man's long thin legs and with some gentle prodding, they spread wide for him. Jj wasn't sure if it was Garcia or Prentiss that had moaned or if it was herself, but she was having a hard time caring at this point.

There was a few taps and Jj realized that Garcia was typing on her keyboard quickly, without looking away from the screen. Suddenly the camera unfocused, then zoomed in more closely on the bed, giving them a better view of what excatly Morgan was doing between Reid's spread legs.

Two of Morgan's dark thick fingers were inside of Reid, pumping in and out of him in a slow steady pattern, and Reid was rocking his hips back against them while sucking down Hotch's chest, while Hotch was leaned over him, trailing bites down Morgan's neck. It was amazing that they could function so smoothly, Jj herself got lost after a while during sex when it was just her and another person, add a third in and that many hands and everything would have her dizzy from moving in circles.

But the three men moved around on the bed like syncronized swimmers. Morgan laid back against the headboard, and Reid straddled his waist, and Hotch moved up behind the thin young man. Morgan sat up and sucked Reid's bottom lip in to his mouth, his strong hands massaging Reid's trembling sides as Hotch trailed kisses across Reid's slender shoulders. Reid shifted between the men, not breaking his mouth away from the dark man in front of him, his long fingers wrapping around the thick cock beneath him, stroking it easily despite the minstrations on his body.

* * *

"Derek... can I?" Reid whispered against the man's mouth, and felt him grin.

"You know you don't have to ask baby." Morgan ran his fingers through the younger's mused hair and pressed a final fiery kiss against his lips before leaning back against the headboard and letting the other position himself how he wanted. Reid carefully turned himself around, his long limbs sliding around on the bed without Hotch even having to move back much.

Reid ran his hands over Hotch's shoulders and down his arms, wrapping thin fingers around the man's wrists and guided his hands to his sides. Hotch followed the silent instruction without pause, once again peppering Reid's torso with licks, kisses and the occassional suck. Morgan took his straining member in hand and stroked it slowly, admiring the view as Reid rocked forward, rubbing his and Hotch's fronts together, causing the usually stotic man to groan and faulter.

The youngest of their group glanced over his shoulder briefly, and bit his bottom lip and that was all the encourangement Morgan needed, he let go of his cock and put his hands over Hotch's on Reid's hips and pulled the boy down, Reid spread and lowered himself on Morgan's waiting cock slowly.

Spencer let his head fall back and moaned loudly, slowly sinking until he was fully seated in Morgan's lap. Morgan ran his strong hands up the middle of Reid's back.

"Fucking perfect babe." Morgan hissed. "Suckin' on me like a vaccum." Spencer moaned again and lifted himself up enough to reach Hotch and kiss him heatedly, wrapping an arm around the man's neck and pull him down.

Morgan let out a sound like a growl and thrust up as Reid began rolling his hips in a tantalizingly slow motion while his long fingers danced around Hotch's body, finally coming to rest on the man's thighs and dug in until the skin just began to turn white.

Reid pushed Hotch back carefully, so he was seated on the bed and leaned forward, while still staying firmly seated on Morgan's cock. Morgan moved slightly with him, making Reid actually rock forward, and they both voiced their pleasure. Reid kissed Hotch one final time, then began licking a trail down his body while Morgan rocked in to him slowly.

Reid let out a shaky groan when his head was finally between his boss' legs. "Aaron, I want to taste you." Reid said, nuzzling Hotch's crotch, then mouthing the side of his cock. The older man tangled his fingers in Reid's hair and urged his head down. Reid pressed a closed lipped kiss to the head of the man's cock, letting precum smear across them before parting them, and taking the man in to his mouth. He groaned obscenely around the organ, his fingers kneading Hotch's thighs as the man urged his head up and down in the same slow pace that Morgan used behind their boy.

* * *

Garcia, Prentiss and Jj didn't finish watching the rest. None of them could comprehend completely what they had seem. After Garcia had finally cut the feed, Prentiss had muttered something about a cold shower before leaving the office without another word.

"Oh my sweet..." Garcia glanced at Jj who just shook her head. "... I uhm..."

"I'm going to go now." Jj said and quickly got to her feet, trying to ignore that her legs felt a bit like jelly. She cleared her throat and nodded. "Right, see you tomorrow Garcia." Jj left in a hurry, forgetting the stack of files she'd gone in to Garica's office with.

* * *

When Morgan and Reid came in to the office the next day, Prentiss blushed brightly and quickly excused herself and vanished down the hall towards Garcia's office.

"I wonder what that was about." Reid said pulling the strap of his bag from his shoulders and set it on his desk. He looked across the bullpen at Morgan who just shrugged.

Reid headed towards the break room without further thought, intent on getting himself his fourth cup of coffee that morning.

"Jj! Good Morning." He said, smiling brightly at the blond.

"Spence!" Jj spun around and her eyes went wide like a deer caught in headlights.

Reid froze. "Are you alright Jj?" He asked, moving towards his friend.

"No, I-I mean, yes. Yes, I'm completely fine." Jj said brushing her hair out of her face quickly. "I will you later when we brief for the case, okay? Okay, later Spence." Jj walked passed Reid quickly, and the young man gapped after her in confusion.

When in fact it came time to breif on the latest case. Garcia couldn't stop staring at the three men she had spied on the night before. Her eyes kept shifting from Morgan, to Reid, then Hotch and finally back to Morgan. Prentiss had taken to talking to her case file, unable to look at the men without seeing images from last night. Jj tried her best to keep herself from blushing. Hotch glanced at Rossi in confusion but the older man just gave a confused look and shook his head.


	6. The Book Shop

**Title:** The Book Shop

**Pairing:** Harry Potter & Spencer Reid.

**Rating:** Teen

**Warnings:** Boy Kissing. Fluff. Blushing Reid. (Nothing to Heavy)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. Nor do I own any characters, themes or situations related to either Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. Copy Right Infringement is not intended.

**Requested By:** The mlb

**Author's Note:** Regarding this story, I'm seriously considering making this a series of one shots. The response and feedback I get from this one shot, will help me decide.

* * *

Reid loved bookstores. Libraries too, but something about bookstores made him smile and remember the good days his mother would have and she'd take him to a tiny bookstore on the strip which had an amazing collection of old, hard to find books.

So when he'd stumbled across a small bookstore off the beaten path not far from the Quantic office, Reid felt he'd found the Holy Grail. It was called simply; The Bookshop and was run by twenty-nine year old Harry J. Potter. There were shelves on every wall, and bookcases in created isles in the center of the room. There was a section separated by an arch way, and three stairs to a cozy cafe which served coffee, tea, smoothies and baked goods. There was only one employee who only worked when she needed the extra cash. There were never very many people in the store, but during the weekend, the cafe was filled with college students and several F.B.I academy students who, like Reid, had stumbled across the place on accident, almost as if by magic.

"Good afternoon Dr. Reid, finished all six of those books already?" A semi deep voice said behind him, and like always Reid blushed brilliantly. He turned to see the owner of the voice. The shop's owner, most people called him 'H.J.' was a friendly man, easy to talk to and always willing to help a person find a book, and quick to brighten a person's day. He told Reid to call him Harry, because that was all he was, just a simple Harry. They had become good friends after two years. Reid had found the bookstore by accident, three years ago and had easily been charmed in to repeat visits by Harry's charm.

"W-well we didn't have a case last week so I had some free time." Reid explained and Harry laughed good naturedly.

"Well, thank the Gods for that." Harry said, his voice still had a British accent, even though he'd been in the States for six years now.

"Yeah, I guess so." Reid said. Harry smiled at him.

"Well either way, I'm glad you came. I got a new type of coffee and I need a taste tester and I know how much you love your coffee." Harry said, waving at Reid to follow him to the pleasant cafe area Harry had set up inside his store so that people could enjoy a hot beverage, a sweet treat and a good book.

Reid sat down at the counter, while Harry started to make coffee. Reid's mouth started watering as soon as Harry opened the bag go coffee beans.

"My friend back home is a botanist, really good with plants. I asked him to breed this strain of coffee for me." Harry explained. He set a few beans on a napkin, so Reid could examine them.

"Why?" Was the only thing a Reid could bring himself to say. It was Harry's turn to blush then.

"Well for the shop..." Harry mumbled, putting the freshly ground coffee beans in the coffee maker. "And because of you." Harry added.

"Me? But I... why would you do that? Breeding plants is expensive and takes years. Not to meant-"

"I don't care about money or time... well I hated that it took two bloody years but its all worth it." Harry said, he had been staring at the coffee pot, watching the dark brown liquid drip in to it.

"Worth what?" Reid asked. Intense emerald eyes locked on to Reid's brown ones.

"Hopefully, making you the best cup of coffee you're ever going to get." Harry said.

"You mean people who come in to your store?" Reid asked, rolling a bean between his index finger and thumb.

"No, just you Spencer. " Harry answered and Reid was dumb struck. Harry looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Nothing else was said as Harry made Reid a cup of coffee, added milk and sugar and set the steaming mug in front of Reid along with a chocolate cup cake, which like the rest of the baked goods served, Harry made himself.

Harry leaned against the back counter, looking nervous, but eager. Reid blushed when he realized Harry was waiting for him. Reid picked up the mug, and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of coffee. It made him groan, it was rich and warm and just slightly sweet. He took a drink, and it felt like he was on cloud nine. There was only the slightest of bitterness at the end of the flavor, sweet and rich and so perfect Reid doubted he'd ever have a cup of coffee better than this one.

"Its amazing." Reid whispered, opening his eyes. He smiled brightly and Harry seemed relieved. He took another drink.

"I'm glad you like it. Neville will be glad he did such a good job." Harry said smiling.

Reid set his mug on the counter and wrung his hands nervously. "Harry, I have to ask you something." Reid said.

"I figured as much." Harry said with a shrug. "I take it the profiler in you has noticed something." Reid blushed and nodded. "I've got nothing to hide, and I consider us close friends, Spencer." Harry said, he liked to tease Reid, by calling him, 'Dr. Reid', but when their conversations turned serious, which happened more and more often as they grew closer, Harry started calling him Spencer, with an endearing tone in his voice.

"D-do you... Do you like me Harry?" Reid asked, blushing brightly and avoiding eye contact.

"That's a silly question, isn't it Spencer?" Harry asked, and Reid's shoulders slumped. "It should be obvious, I guess the coffee and the books weren't enough." Reid looked up and Harry smiled. "I'll have to try a more direct approach." Harry leaned across the counter, and pressed his lips against Reid's. The profiler yet out a surprised gasp, and Harry took it as a chance to slide his tongue against the parted seam of Reid's surprisingly soft, coffee flavored lips and into his hot mouth. He put a hand on the back of Reid's neck and the twenty-six year old genius stood, to move as close as he could with a counter top between them.

When they pulled apart, both were trying to get as much oxygen back in to their deprived lungs, but could barely stay apart. They kissed again, it was messy and needy and neither would be embarrassed to admit their teeth had clashed painfully in their eagerness for more contact.

When they pulled away the second time, Harry was grinning broadly and Reid had a shy smile to match. "Doctor Reid, will you go out with me?" Harry asked, and Reid nodded enthusiastically, moaning when Harry kissed him again.

* * *

**End**

I really hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:**

**Pairing:** George Foyet (The Reaper) & Spencer Reid

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17 for the following mature content: Slash. Graphich Homosexual Intercourse. Rough Sex. Blood Play. Rape/Non-Con. Kidnapping. Attempted Murder. Minor Spoilers to some episodes of Criminal Minds. Adult Language. Character Death. Mentions of Past murders, rapes and other crimes. Child Neglect. Pre-Slash. OoC-Ness

**Requested By:** V (anonomus)

**Author's Note:** This one-shot is DARK! I didn't realize just how dark this was going to be when I first say the pairing, but then I realized this was the ONLY way to do the pairing any justice. I mean come on its THE REAPER. So, if dark wasn't what you wanted, I'm sorry but I have to do it this way. If any of this doesn't sit well with you, please skip it. I will have another chapter of The Job up next month, and I promise it won't be anything like this.

* * *

Foyet drummed his fingers idly on the wheel of his four door Sedan. He was parked just out of sight on the tarmac, waiting for his friend, Aaron Hotchner to return from his case in Indiana with his team.

He'd been playing it safe the last few months after his attack on Hotch. He'd not been quick enough to follow Hotch's pretty little ex-wife and adorable son, but he'd find them all in good time. Foyet decided that he'd find a little something to catch Hotchner's attention again. He'd given the man over five months to recover from his wounds, to settle down and get comfortable.

He wanted Aaron Hotchner to know, he was still here, still playing their game. He was actually planning a rather special anniversary gift for their sixth months at the game. Foyet was going to take one of Hotch's team members. Have a little fun with them, maybe give them back to Hotch with a few new body modifications and a whole lot of memories. Or he'd give them back in a body bag.

The Reaper hadn't quite made his choice yet. He was still debating which member of the team would pack the most punch for Hotchner.

Derek Morgan would be fun, a challenge and Foyet had never been one to turn a challenge down. But George was afraid he'd get bored to easily with Morgan, the man was an alpha male, defiant and strong. He'd fight to much, wouldn't show any fear and then George knew for certain Derek Morgan would be returning to the team in a body bag, or maybe he wouldn't return him at all, leave him rotting in a ditch somewhere as a final fair well.

Jeniffer Jaureau, or J.J. as they called her was who George was leaning towards at the moment. She was small, so would be easy for him to handle and transport. With her baby son and her boyfriend William sobbing for her safe return, the pressure would be on even more to find her. She was very attractive, and she acted so well on the television that Foyet thought it would be so _arousing_ to watch her try and play tough before he broke her completely.

George perked up, drawing away from his fantasies about Agent Jaureau and his favorite hunting knife when the team's G-Five jet taxied off the runaway. As the engines cut off, the staircase was lowered and he got to watch as the team descended one by one.

First was Emily Prentiss, he'd thought about taking her, but she wasn't his type. She was to strong, her features to mature. She wouldn't break down so prettily under his knife. George wanted to get as much enjoyment out of this as possible.

Then came Derek Morgan and David Rossi. The old man had never even been a thought, he was old and would talk to much. Foyet's short temper would get the best of him with the senior profiler and he'd cut the man's throat before the fun even began and then. As much as the man was an asset to the F.B.I. he'd already given thirty plus years of his life. They had enough of his mind saved up in files and trained in to other agents that he was expendable.

At least Foyet thought so.

Ah, and then there was the young Doctor Spencer Reid.

Foyet smirked, watching the tall lanky young man ungracefully make his way down the stairs, clutching a leather satchel over his shoulder. Morgan punched the younger man lightly in the shoulder than draped his arm over his shoulders. The black agent laughed, throwing his head back at something the genius said. Hotchner looked back from his place at the driver side door at one of two black SUVs that were to take the team back to Quantico so they could get to their personal vehicles and go home for the night.

Hotch actually waved his hand, beckoning Reid to duck from under Morgan's arm with a huge smile and run to the front passenger side of the SUV that Hotch was driving. Rossi was chuckling from the passenger side door of the second SUV while Prentiss shook her head from the driver's side. They both said something that had Morgan and Jj both cracking up, Reid stammering something back and Hotch shaking his head, a small smile on his face.

It was that small smile on Aaron Hotchner's face that sealed the fate of Doctor Spencer Reid.

* * *

Foyet stalked Reid for weeks, before he decided to act. The sixth month date of his attack on Hotch was only a few days away, and he didn't want to wait any longer. The anticipation was getting the best of him. He was lucky that the team didn't have a case that Thursday night in May. A thunderstorm had just finally blown over when Foyet pulled his car in to the back parking lot of Reid's condo complex.

He made sure to leave the trunk slightly open and the driver's side door unlocked. He grabbed his small bag of supplies from the floor well and made his way towards Reid's building. He pulled black latex gloves on and his mask down over his face before pulling his hood up. He picked the lock to Reid's sliding glass door with ease and slid it open just enough for him to slip in.

It was dark, white noise from a television that was on but to low for a person to actually understand filled the rooms. Foyet kept his breathing easy as he made his way through the living room to the second floor where Reid's bedroom lay.

Foyet had broken in to the young agent's house several times over the past month and a half. Familiarized himself with his next victim, spent hours flipping through the hundreds of books that filled just about every available surface in the place. Despite the mountains of books, Reid was surprisingly organized, everything had its place, and every time Foyet came in, nothing had every been out of place, unless he messed with it.

He cracked open the bedroom door, and smirked, seeing that Reid had fallen asleep reading in bed, still propped up against the head board. Foyet made his way across the room and grabbed the young agent by the neck, startling him away by pulling him out of bed and throwing him face first on to the floor.

Reid yelped and instantly began to struggle. Foyet smirked as he fought to keep the kid's long arms and legs under his control. All the while Reid demanded to know who he was and what he wanted. After finally getting the flex-cuffs around the thin wrists, George slammed Reid on to his back, and smirked behind his mask as the young man got a good look at him.

"Fo-Foyet." Reid stammered, his Adam's apple bobbing wildly as he failed to reign in his fear. His big brown eyes were water and so full of fear that Foyet found himself hardening instantly. He hummed, he normally didn't go for men, but if Reid kept making those doe eyes at him, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. Even Hotchner wouldn't be able to fault him for that.

"W-what do you want?" Reid asked and Foyet chuckled, pulling a roll of ducktape from his bag.

"To play a game." George admitted then began wrapping the ducktape around Reid's head, covering his ears, mouth and eyes, but leaving his nose open to breath. Reid's screams were muffled and his hands clenched under his back at the pulling pain fo the tape on his face and hair. He wrapped a thick layer of ducktape around Reid's ankles and another band around his knees to prevent him from kicking or crawling anywhere.

Foyet cut along Reid's right arm, listening to the young man's muffled cries with a devilish grin. He drew the Eye of Providence on the bedroom door, then grabbed Reid's credentials, gun and cell phone before hoisting the man over his shoulder and carrying him out of the house. He set the squirming man on the ground outside the sliding glass door in order to cut another line down his left arm and draw the eye again, with Fate written above it with a question mark.

Once happy with his work he made sure to drag the boy slowly over to his car, leaving a trail of blood. George pulled Reid's phone from his pocket, and dialed Hotch's number. Cute, it was speed dial number one.

"Reid? Why are you calling so late?" Hotch answered groggily, it was obvious he'd been sleeping.

Foyet chuckled. "Hello Agent Hotchner, its nice to hear your voice again." He said, and tossed Reid in the trunk of his car. The young genius groaned loudly even through the tape as he fell in to the trunk with a heavy thud.

"Foyet, where's Reid?" Hotch growled and Foyet chuckled again.

"He's safe and sound with me," George said, looking down at the squirming man in the trunk. "For now at least."

"I will find you." Hotch snarled.

"I'm hoping you do. I'm rooting for you, really I am Aaron." George teased. "I just worry that you won't find me before I kill your Doctor Reid here."

"You don't want the death of a federal agent on your hands Foyet." Hotch tried to reason and George sighed.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy making your boy bleed Agent Hotchner. He looked nice and terrified when I yanked him out of bed not to long ago." Foyet said as he slammed the trunk lid closed then got in the driver's seat and started the engine. "You'd better wake the team Hotchner, the clock's already started."

"You won't get away with this Foyet."

"Should've made that deal Aaron, you brought this down on Reid." George said, then ended the call. He turned off the phone and took the battery out, tossing it out the window as he drove West, towards the suburbs.

Reid didn't know how long he was in the trunk of the Reaper's car. After nearly three hours of keeping count, Reid fell asleep, having already been exhausted from a long case and the slow loss of blood from the cuts on his arm eventually had him lulled to sleep with the rhythmic bumping of the car on the road.

* * *

He woke when Foyet yanked him from the car, and tossed him on to a large lawn of overgrown shin high grass. Reid could smell the grass as he was face first in it with no way to push himself up. He could feel it pricking against his skin and he squirmed on to his side, breathing heavily through his nose and trying to listen through the ducktape as Foyet gathered things from the car.

"We're going to get to the fun soon enough Doctor Reid, don't you worry." Foyet said and he grabbed Reid by his hair and dragged him through the grass. Reid's muffled screams of pain did nothing but make the man laugh.

"Scream all you want, this neighborhood's been vacant for a while, no one can hear you." The serial killer stated with amusement as he kicked open the front door of the abandon house he'd been squatting in. Then he pulled Reid over the threshold and tossed him on the floor between the mouse hole ridden couch and the threadbare rug and watched him squirm for a while.

Foyet finally shut the door with a slam, and watched Reid flinch and curl in on himself a little bit more. He smirked and pulled out his knife. He pushed Reid on to his back and straddled his chest. Reid cried out and struggled as best as he could under the weight.

"Don't move unless you want me to cut off an ear." Foyet warned before he began slicing the tape away layer by layer. He practically ate up the pathetic little whimpers and hiccups of pain that came from the young man beneath him. As his pale skin was revealed, it was blotchy and red. Those big brown eyes were watery, puffy and red when they finally came in to view as the last layer of ducktape was pulled away.

Foyet stared down at Reid and the young profiler stared back up at him. "You know, the last time someone looked at me like that, I spent seven hours cutting her in to ribbons." The Reaper said, his voice husky.

Reid paled and quickly looked away, his heart pounding.

"That's not much better, but I'll let it slide for now." Foyet said. "We're on a tight schedule Doctor Reid, I want to make sure you get the full treatment before Hotchner and the others come in to try and save the day." He ran the blade down Reid's cheek then across his neck, drawing a thin line of blood. Reid whimpered, and the drop of blood ran down his neck and dripped on to the floor.

* * *

It had been an entire day, and Foyet hadn't come in to the same room with Reid since he hung him by his arms in the basement hours ago. Reid was judging the time by the amount of sunlight he could see through the small basement window. It was over forty inches long, but only six and a half inches tall, not big enough for a person to squeeze through.

Reid was positive that Foyet had done it on purpose. Let him see how long he was being held captive. Watching the hours go by only added to the impending doom that was settling down on Reid's shoulders. He knew Foyet's profile, he'd studied it non-stop for over a month after he had attacked Hotch. He had of course known the profile when he read it when the Reaper's case had been reopened, over a year ago.

It was only a matter of time before Foyet came down the stairs and started to inflict whatever form of torture got him off; he'd probably document it some how, or make sure the scars would last, should Reid survive, so that he'd have the constant reminder of what Foyet had done to him. Reid let out a shaky breath, the balls of his feet and his toes were beginning to ache from being forced to stand on them for so long. Foyet had made sure that Reid's arms were pulled up enough so Reid couldn't put his feet flat on the floor. It kept him off balance, made it harder for him to fight. Not that Reid could put up much of a fight.

Reid was lost in his thoughts for another five hours, just as it was starting to get dark marking two days captive. One entire day, with his arms getting progressively number as the blood drained from them, then struggled to pump upwards back in to them. The balls of his feet and toes were raw from him struggling to stay on them or be forced to hang by the metal cuffs around his wrists.

Reid was exhausted, he needed to go to the bathroom and he was hungry and thirsty. He was starting to get dizzy, and pins and needles crawled up his legs.

The basement door opened, snapping Reid from his pitiful pain filled daze. His eyes struggled to focus on Foyet as he walked down the stairs, he was wearing the same jeans he'd worn the first day, but his shirt was different, it was a long sleeved chrisp, brand new white one, he was even making a show of still cutting off the tag with his huge black hunting knife.

Reid swallowed thickly. He was going to cover that shirt in Reid's blood, like a grotesque tye-dye.

"How are you feeling Spencer?" Foyet asked with a smile as he came to stand in front of the younger man. He looked up to examine the pinched expression on Reid's face and he grinned. "Looks like you're nice and comfortable." He said, then grabbed the hem of Reid's sleep shirt; an over sized FBI Academy navy blue t-shirt with the lettering in white. Reid flinched, loosing his balance, only Foyet's grip on his shirt kept him from sending himself swaying back and forth by his wrists again.

"W-what are you doing?" Reid asked, nervously looking down at the older man's hands as they worked the knife through the fabric of his shirt, and cut it open.

"When I've got the time, I like to see my work." Foyet said simply, tilting his head to the right as he examined the long pale expanse of Reid's torso. He still looked young, barely had any hair on him, a bit of light brown peach fuzz around his navel that thickened just a bit as it dipped in to the waistband of his sweatpants. His nipples were dusky pink.

Foyet licked his lips, absent mindedly reaching down to adjust his suddenly growing interest. Just like with the younger women who ended up under his knife, he took his time with Spencer. He started the cuts light, just deep enough to split the skin noticeably, not deep enough to scar. Just like the young women, Reid whimpered, whined, yelped and gasped at the pain, tears running prettily down his face.

Foyet spent two hours with his 'foreplay' where in he put over two dozen love bites over the expanse of Reid's torso and arms. Each ragged breath the boy took, sent stinging pain across his skin, and blood ran down the pale untouched skin between the marks. The sleeves of Foyet's white shirt were blood soaked up to the elbows by then. A few droplets splattered the front of his shirt as well, but Reid knew as soon as the stabbing started, more of his blood would be on that shirt.

Reid was dangling by his wrists now, no longer able to keep himself balanced on the balls of his feet. Blood trickled down his arms from his wrists and his hands had gone cold and his finger tips turning blue.

"P-Please let me down." Reid sobbed brokenly. Foyet stopped cleaning his knife and looked up at Reid. "P-Please, I'll... I'll do anything just l-let me down."

Foyet walked over to Reid, and reached up to cup his face in one hand, lifting Reid's sagging head so their eyes could meet. Reid wasn't even sure he'd felt the first stab at first. All that came from him was a confused groan as the intense pain flared in his abdomen.

"Don't worry, I've studied the human anatomy for a very long time Doctor Reid." Foyet said softly, slowly pulling the knife from the wound. A gush of blood followed, running hot and slick down to Reid's hip before soaking in to the bloodstained waistband of his pajama pants.

Reid's vision blackened dangerously and he gasped for air as the pain intensified even more.

"I won't hit anything vital. You won't end up with as many as I did, but you'll definitely had more than I gave Agent Hotchner, after all our bond is going to be even stronger than that, isn't it Spencer?" Foyet asked with a chuckle, running his thumb over Reid's lip, wiping away the drip of blood that came from his mouth.

The second stab was just a few inches to the right of the first, and after that, Reid didn't remember as unconsciousness finally took him.

Foyet growled in annoyance when Reid went limp, swaying back and forth dripping blood in a circular pattern on the floor. George humored the idea of taking a photo of it, it was strangely beautiful on the smooth concrete.

Foyet unhooked the young man and let him fall to the floor like a puppet after it's strings were cut. His long thin limbs spread out at odd angles and his shaggy hair stuck to his face, which was now half smeared in blood. He looked dead, it it wasn't for the tiny bit of color still in his cheeks, he would've passed for dead. Foyet took out one the burner phones he'd bought and took a picture of the young agent on the floor.

He tapped his bloody fingers on his chin as he made his way upstairs, debating on who he should send the picture too. Which team member would it have the heaviest impact on, besides Hotchner of course. Foyet was saving him something truly special.

By the time George had reached the bathroom on the second floor, he'd narrowed it down to, two team members. Morgan or Prentiss. He could honestly taste the fury that would be rolling off of Derek Morgan when he'd seen what the Reaper had done to his '_Pretty Boy'._ Then there were calm under pressure Prentiss, she treated Reid like a little brother, she'd be silently boiling away with the desire for revenge. Foyet wondered, would Emily Prentiss even show the photo to Hotch and the others, or would she keep it hidden, as personal fuel for revenge.

George set the phone on the counter and stripped off his shirt and pants and stepped in to the shower. The water still ran and the water heater still worked even though the house had been abandoned for at least three years now. It was yet another house left over after the collapse of the housing market, no bank wanted to admit they owned the property, so it went unclaimed and a perfect home away from home for George.

His erection hadn't faded either, it stood proud and eager and instantly images of Reid came to his mind, fueling his lust. He turned the hot water on and as it mixed with the blood that covered his hand, George gripped his erection and began to stroke it firm and fast.

It didn't take him long to climax, images of Reid screaming in pain and that terrified expression in his doe brown eyes what finally got him over the edge. George braced himself with his forearms against the tile and he ducked his head beneath the spray of the water, watching the remaining swirls of blood make their way down the drain.

George licked his lips slowly. He decided that it would be best to wash Reid up, before he got him ready for Aaron's surprise. His mind made up on that, he grabbed the bottle of body wash and squeezed a healthy blob on to his hand and began soaping up his body.

As he was rinsing off, he also decided that he'd send the photo to both Prentiss and Morgan before smashing the phone. He could double his pleasure and maybe something unexpected would happen in his game.

* * *

When Reid woke up, he still hurt, but he was grateful, because that meant that he wasn't dead. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking the room in to focus. The section of the basement he was now looking at, had been the one he'd been in previously. Still covered in blood which was now starting to turn brown and dry. Reid was now handcuffed in a seated position with his arms above his head.

Even though he still had numbness in his arms, Reid was thankful to be tied up like this, at least he could sit, and the mattress was comfortable beneath him.

Wait, mattress?

Reid's confused eyes traveled down to the mattress that now laid beneath him, it was a full sized mattress, a little on the thin side, but firm enough. The pale orange sheets looked new. Reid noticed that there wasn't any blood on the sheets, so his wounds had stopped bleeding and he hadn't rubbed any of them back open in his sleep.

"I'm glad to see you're awake Spencer." Foyet's voice said from the top of the stairs and Reid froze, watching as the man came down the stairs drinking a bottle of water slowly. Reid swallowed reflexively, realizing how dry his mouth and throat were. "I hope you're ready to get started, our time is almost up."

Reid clenched his jaw and said nothing. The Reaper smirked in amusement, and screwed the cap back on the water bottle, and tossed it on the side of the bed, just out of Reid's reach. The man pulled his shirt over his head, and threw it on the floor. He ran a hand over his stomach, moving over some of the self inflicted scars. Reid found his eyes traveling to each one as quickly as possible, memorizing them so he could chart them later. Every bit of data counted, everything was useful, everything was part of the profile.

"You like what you see?" Foyet asked, his fingers tracing down the longest of his scars, just above his navel, it looked gruesome, but even a relatively shallow wound there would bleed heavily and look worse than it was. "You're going to get one just like this." The man promised, his other hand going to the knife on his belt.

Reid was breathing a bit heavier, and his eyes were widened with panic, he bit his tongue until it hurt to ground himself.

Everything he'd been through the past seventy-two hours had taught him something about Foyet. He wasn't going to kill Reid, or at least his actions hadn't supported the idea. He'd gotten Reid a mattress to lay on, that had to be a sign of mercy, or something... right?

"You look confused Spencer, is there something you'd like to ask me?" Foyet asked, and Reid looked at him, the man had unbuckled his belt and undone the button and zipper for the fly of his jeans. He moved to kneel on the bed, roughly in the middle, while Reid was pressed against the wall at the top of it. The Reaper smirked, pushing his pants and boxers down on his thighs, letting his cock spring out.

Reid's eyes went wide. "No, no no no no no." He whispered, shaking his head frantically.

"I told you those doe eyes of your were going to get you in to trouble, didn't I Spencer." Foyet chided, grabbing Reid's chin and stilling him. Foyet forced Reid to look at him. Reid looked absolutely delicious, his face pale, the dark circles around his eyes made them stand out all the more, wide and full of fear, puffy red from crying. His shaggy hair wild and framing his face.

Foyet grabbed the younger man's ankles and pulled him flat on the bed, his arms held above his head by handcuffs attached to a hook on the wall. Reid realized he was naked and began to kick his long legs. He landed one good kick to Foyet's face, which knocked the man back, he delivered another swift one to the man's gut.

When Foyet turned back around, Reid's moment of victory was crushed by the sadistic look on the man's face. He took his knife and stabbed it through both of Reid's hands, pinning them to the drywall. Reid screamed in pain, thrashing out with a sob.

"You're walking very thin line." Foyet warned, sliding his knees between Reid's thighs after he'd finally gone still. Foyet watched the blood run down Reid's arms as he moved between his legs, stopping only when Reid's legs were practically around his waist. He yanked the knife from Reid's hands, earning himself another sobbed cry of pain. His cock throbbed against the agent's surprisingly firm, round and smooth little ass.

He followed the blood's trail down Reid's trembling arms and over his shoulders. The serial killer decided, there wasn't enough blood for his liking. He sliced a gash across Reid's right shoulder, then another deeper one across his left pec, making sure it was deep enough to leave a scar. He stabbed the blade just above the boy's collar bone, and wiggled it back and fourth, loving the hoarse pleas for him to stop.

He used his left hand to probe between the cheeks of the doctor's ass, harshly shoving two fingers in to the Reid's tight pucker without a care. Reid's entire body arched and his feet scrambled for leverage, and he let out a sharp cry. George was so enraptured by watching Spencer's bloodied hands scratch at the walls that he didn't even notice the agent's pain. He quickly shoved a third finger in to Reid's spasming hole, thrusting them in and out despite his pained whines.

George stabbed Reid diagonally from his navel, the wound was shallow, but he twisted the knife to widen the tear.

"D-don't." He heard Reid demand clearly through his broken pleas and desperate begging.

George cocked his head slightly to the left, and looked down at the terrified genius below him, bloodied, young, broken, innocent, terrified, helpless and begging for mercy. The very idea had his cock pulsing hot and twitching. Foyet pulled his fingers out and slammed his cock in.

Reid wailed in agony, trying to bury his face in the mattress his bloodied hands clawing the dryway, leaving deep gouges. The Reaper was relentless, he began pounding in to the young agent's body the second it stopped convulsing so tightly around his cock that he couldn't move it. The tightness was like anything he'd ever felt before. George slowly pulled the knife from Reid's stomach, and tossed it off the mattress, he carefully ran his hands around the wounds, smearing blood over the entire front of Spencer's chest, over his shoulders and up his neck. Reid's body twitched, and he tried to pull himself away by his trembling arms, his legs useless spread around Foyet's body.

Every single fiber of Reid's body screamed in pain and his vision was beginning to go black from it. He knew his anus was torn, he'd felt it the second Foyet had thrust in to him so harshly, he'd felt the blood coat him slowly enough to help ease the pain.

* * *

Foyet raped him once more, though apparently the man had needed even more blood the second time around to stimulate his arousal. Which meant by the time he was actually penetrated, Reid had lost to much blood, and was practically unconcious.

Two more days had passed, making the total time of Reid's captivity, six days. Reid hadn't eaten, had only gotten one bottle of water, and had lost at an alarming amount of blood over the six day period. The mattress was now blood soaked and lay in the same corner where Reid had first been placed, the area where the mattress had been now lay empty, except for a pool of dried blood roughly in the shape of a mattress.

Reid was duck taped to a support beam in the center of the basement, equal distance between both spots. Foyet had stuck a note to his chest for Hotch, and had seemed quite pleasured when it stayed in place because of the blood on Reid's chest.

It was worse than with Tobais Hankel, the pain, the fear, the hopelessness. He'd already died once, he didn't want to die again, not like this...

The Reaper didn't come down to 'visit' him for the rest of the day. He heard the man walking around upstairs a lot however, moving furniture. Reid was to tired to speculate what the serial killer was thinking. After several hours of noise, it was quite just as the sun set.

Then sirens. The beautiful, wailing of police sirens in the distance reached Reid.

He managed to lift his head and look towards the window. The sound grew louder, and came closer and closer. Reid sobbed when he finally saw the flashing lights pull up around the house. He let his head fall back against support beam. He screamed for help when he heard the front door break open.

He cried for Morgan. He screamed for Jj and Emily. He sobbed for Rossi. He begged for Hotch.

It was Hotch who came down in to the basement, gun raised and kevlar vest tight against his chest. His eyes looked haunted as he took in the blood covered scene then his eyes landed on Reid. He dropped to his knees in front of his youngest agent, his stony outter shell cracked completely. He was crying as he cut the ducktape away from the beam and pulling Reid free.

Morgan and Jj were the next to in to the basement. Jj holding a blanket and Morgan was yelling on the phone at paramedics. Reid's eyes fluttered closed and he went limp in Hotch's arms.

Hotch rode in the ambulance with Reid, while Rossi took point, as the scene was processed. Morgan had promised Garcia to pick her up and drive her to the hospital. Prentiss and J.J. coordinated the search for Foyet from his last known location, the house where they'd found Reid. Of course, they'd been several hours behind the Reaper, and it infuriated Aaron.

He stared at the bloody note in his hands, the dull beeping of the heart rate monitor in his ears along with the wailing of the ambulance siren.

_"Stop hunting me, and I'll stop hunting him."_

* * *

In total, the doctors gave Reid over eight hundred and eleven stitches, fourteen of the thirty-six deep stab wounds that Foyet inflicted were expected to scar along with a half dozen of the smaller ones leaving thin lines as well. Hotch had even remembered to decline heavy narcotic pain killers on his behalf, which Reid was grateful his boss remembered despite everything.

Reid woke two days after he'd been found, still weak and in pain. Hotch was sitting at his bedside, Foyet's profile laying open on the bed table in front of him.

"H-Hotch?" Reid called softly, drawing the man's attention up from the paper work in front of him.

"Reid... Spencer I-... I'm so glad that you're okay." Hotch said.

Reid groggily looked over to his boss, saw the blood stained piece of paper in an evidence bag in his hand and closed his eyes tired. "Don't ever stop looking for him Hotch." Reid murmured, then swallowed thickly. "Promise me."

"I promise Reid, I will never rest until I end George Foyet." Hotch said. Reid cracked an eye open, to see the icy expression on Hotch's face, and decided not to question his choice of words. He was pretty sure that Hotch hadn't used the wrong words, he meant what he said.

Reid nodded tiredly. "Thank you Hotch." He whispered and let himself be whisked back to sleep.

* * *

**End**

I hope you enjoyed, no there wasn't a big blow out between Hotch and Foyet.

Thanks for Reading. Please, review, comment and feel free to leave your requests.


End file.
